Lukas dans le Pays Inconnu
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Lukas, un garçon qui avait toujours faim, va quitter le lieu où il vit habituallement. La raison: La mort de sa mère.


Dear Possible Reader,

I must say that I wrote this fic with a friend and we do not own the characters of Hetalia used in this fanfiction. This story has no intention of earning profits. Please DO NOT SUE US.

AN: This story was written by me and my friend from french course. It was an assignment and it's our very first story in french, so please be supportive and bear with our many grammar and mispelling mistakes. R&R, s'il-vous plaît.

Enjoy.

MarshmallowTree & CaramelApple.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un petit garçon qui avait toujours faim.<p>

Il s'appelait Lukas Corbeau et il vivait dans une jolie cabane avec sa mère.

Lukas aimait manger et il mangeait tout le plus étrange!

Il aimais manger de la viande avec du brocolis et de la sauce aux fraise, de l'omelette aux tomates, des pommes de terre, des oignons et des fines herbes, du chou cuit avec des bandes de carotte avec du sucre et de la cannelle, du riz aux cerisiers avec du ketchup – alors s'il y avait du ketchup à cette époque là...

Enfin, il aimait toujours manger parce qu'il avait toujours faim.

Sa mère, la pauvre, ne faisait que cuisiner pour lui.

Mais le Destin aime jouer avec la chance des gens de sorte que un jour, en rentrant de l'école chez lui, il trouva sa mère morte.

Le choc fut immense et le pauvre Lukas pleura beaucoup.

Toute la petite ville où ils vivaient les connaissait et tout le monde était touché par le terrible incident.

Après un mois de deuil, Lukas rencontra une lettre sous la table de la cuisine, près du lieu où il avait trouvé sa mère morte.

Il a pris la lettre et commença à la lire, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement des codes inconnus et trois grains de sésame.

Triste et solitaire, il commeça à pleurer et ses larmes mouilla la lettre et les grains.

Soudain les grains ont commencé à se secouer et devinrent un troll!

Le troll lui dit qu'il était possible de ramener sa mère à la vie, mais d'abord il fallait passer par une série d'épreuves: Il devrait traverser le Pays Inconnu, dérober la Formule aux Trois Secrets, passer trois nuits sans manger, ni dormir et, pour finir, déchiffrer le message invisible, celui qu'il avait déjà dans la lettre.

Lukas était très heureux de savoir qu'il allait revoir sa mère, et ainsi à la seule idée de tant d'épreuves, il se souvint qu'il avait faim.

Emil, le troll, lui a donné a manger des petits fruits qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin à travers le Pays Inconnu. Emil lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait sur les plantes, la terre, le ciel, la politique, l'économie, la religion et le commerce international; voici, le Pays Inconnu ne semblait plus aussi inconnu quand ils sortirent de là.

En fait, ils étaient en train de sortir du dernière bois quand soudain, un homme très grand, très blond et très beau, qui avait une hache très grande, très lourde et très aiguisée apparut devant eux.

Il était le Prince de l'Ignorance du Pays Inconnu, un titre de noblesse de ce pays, très approprié pour un prince comme celui-ci...

Mathias, le prince, ne voulait pas les laisser en paix, en demandant toujours ce qu'ils faisaient, où ils allaient et pourquoi.

Patiemment, Lukas lui expliqua toute son histoire, mais le prince Mathias dit que lui seulement le laisserait passer si l'héro pouvait dérober la Formule aux Trois Secrets que lui, le prince, apportait. Après, il devrait aussi déchiffrer le message invisible dans la lettre d'Emil. Donc, il serait libre.

Lukas entendu tout de suite que le prince et Emil étaient alliés et que peut-être il ne pouvait jamais réussir, mais il ne se découragea pas.

En utilisant les connaissances acquises à partir d'Emil, il a passé trois nuits sans dormir ni manger. Finalement il put déchiffrer le code de la lettre: était une potion magique pour ressusciter les morts.

Il était si content, mais il fallait qu'il dérobera la Formule aux Trois Secrets du prince parce qu'elle était cruciale pour la potion magique.

En profitant que Mathias et Emil dormaient, Lukas s'approcha du prince et vola la formule. Aussitôt que le jour se leva, il avait déjà préparé la potion magique. Il était en train de partir chez lui quand Mathias se réveilla et lui a dit:

- Tu as réussi toutes les tâches, rien de plus juste que je te laisse aller. Mais d'abord, nous devons t'apporter dans un certain endroit. Suivis moi, s'il-te plaît – il dit en donnent Lukas une clé.

Méfiance, Lukas suivis le prince Mathias et Emil - qui semblait être déjà quelques pas en avant - jusqu'à une cabane dans les bois. La cabane était entièrement faite de pain d'épice. Les fenêtres, de caramel, décoré avec du sucre glace. La porte, était fait de barres épaisses de chocolat, le toit était fait de waffles avec de la sauce aux fraises et aux chocolat et, en sortant par la cheminée, un nuage de barbe à papa. Pour Lukas, la vision du Ciel.

Il mettra le clé dans la porte et l'ouvra. Dedans, il trouva Hel, la déesse de la Morte, qui lui demanda la potion aux Trois Secrets.

Il la donna, et elle, reconnaissante, lui dit qu'il pourrait faire n'import quoi désir. Donc, il demanda qu'elle lui apporterait sa mère.

Elle fut dans son royaume et l'apporta, mais elle lui dit que sa mère pourrait vivre pour seulement trois mois, parce qu'on ne peut pas jouer avec l'ordre naturel des choses.

Un peu triste mais si même content, il la remercia et la déesse disparut.

Alors, Lukas et sa mère vécurent heureuses pour trois mois, jusqu'au jour qu'elle ne se leva plus.

Lukas, pourtant, apprit a vivre seule. Il travailla beaucoup, ouvra un restaurant très fameuse et il devint trop riche.


End file.
